


The warlock's Tailorshop on the Leviathan slope

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: A tale of murder , jealousy and revenge plays out on the blue planet as lightning encounters the two sinners of Envy, Golbez from the Blue Planet and Razfahd from Vana dia'l's Al Urgatanh empire.
Relationships: Cecil Harvey & Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind
Kudos: 1





	The warlock's Tailorshop on the Leviathan slope

Lightning was confused at the next part which had turned into a coastline blended with a city, before the demonic coachman bellowed. "Alright Saviour, the Leviathan's Sea is up ahead. Emperor Mateus's goodwill got you this far, you're on your own." Lightning groaned, before leaving the coach as she walked across the shoreline. " Well alright then. Guess I own him one. Feels like Bodhum almost." Then the grey silhouette of a man in black tin plate armour appeared as a stranger's voice whispered. 

It did not matter, thought Golbez as he took the waist sash from the remains of the Green Mage Magarita of Troia. For the leaders of the earthlings who had taken his father Kluya's, who had taught the people magic, needed to pay for their crimes. So his thoughts, addled by Zemus's manipulations and the demon of Envy swept around his mind as he hurried away, much to the horror of the surviving mages and the people of Troia when they found her throat cut by a pair of scissors. 

Rosa Farrel the daughter of a white mage shuddered. "There have been a lot of ill tidings across the world mummy. What's going on?" Rosa's mum shook her head in dismay. "Bad business happened in Troia."

Golbez shut his eyes, he knew his sins were too great as the weight of the Black fang spell shot through his own chest in a display of elemental magic. "I was an envious fool!"


End file.
